Wo Ai Ni Yi Shen Yi Shi
by sakachan
Summary: After he kills Treize, Wufei tries to deal with the loss. Pairings: 5 + 13 Warnings: yaoi, angst, death, mild kawaii?


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, so NO law-suits please!! @.@; Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, and some other people who aren't me. Also, "Tears Of Pearls" belongs to the wonderful boys of Savage Garden. I don't own their rights either. . . (that didn't sound right, did it?)  
  
  
  
  
  
Wo ai ni yi shen yi shi  
  
(I love you for this lifetime)  
  
  
  
And we stare each other down  
  
Like victims in the grind  
  
Probing all the weakness  
  
And hurt still left behind  
  
And we cry the tears of pearls  
  
  
  
Wufei held back his tears of pain as he set his wavering hand above the controls that would release a reign of fire from Altron's buster cannons. Shaking his head, he tried in vain to remove the annoyances from his dark eyes. 'Why. . . why do *I* have to do this?' he asked himself, a small tear making its way down his sad, stern face.  
  
Looking ahead of him, he saw the already bruised and beaten Talgeese with its weapons ready. He wondered if Treize was as troubled by this mission as he was. Taking a deep breath, he steadied his hand and rested it just above the controls. He stared with determination at the towering gundam before him. Bowing his head and closing his eyes, he whispered, "Zai jian le, ai ren. . ." and set off his weapons, destroying Talgeese, and its pilot, within seconds.  
  
  
  
Is love really the tragedy  
  
The way you might describe?  
  
Or would a thousand lovers  
  
Still leave you cold inside?  
  
Make you cry. . . these tears of pearls  
  
  
  
Wufei fell onto the bed in his small room within the team's safehouse. Knowing the others were out celebrating the end of the war, he let his tears fall freely.  
  
'How many failed relationships must I go through? First Meiran. . . then Zechs. . . and now Treize!' The crystalline tears left small, circular marks on the blue blanket atop the bed. He silently sobbed, burying his face in his pillow. 'Why Treize. . . why did you have to sacrifice yourself?!'  
  
  
  
All these mixed emotions  
  
We keep locked away like stolen pearls  
  
Stolen pearl devotions  
  
We keep locked away from all the world  
  
  
  
Many times, Wufei had wondered what he was doing with Treize Khushrenada, the leader of Oz; the ginger-haired man was supposed to be his enemy. And yet, something about the man had caused the young Chinese pilot to return to him.  
  
Though he had never told anyone about his affair with Treize, Wufei suspected that the others knew he was having a secret relationship with some unknown person. However, he could not confide in any member of the team, not even Quatre or the silent Trowa, about this aspect of his life.  
  
Treize, too, had not told anyone of his secret affair with one of the gundam pilots. What would his superiors think if they knew he was literally 'sleeping with the enemy'? It pained him to have to fight the best friends of his koibito. . . but that is what war is about, right?  
  
  
  
Your kisses are like pearls  
  
So different and so rare  
  
But anger stole the jewels away  
  
And love has left you bare  
  
Made you cry. . . these tears of pearls  
  
  
  
Treize was always happiest when the Chinese pilot was around. Enemy or not, he was still the best thing that had happened to the Oz commander. His sweet lips, his warm body; his Dragon was the embodiment of everything pure and true in the world.  
  
Nevertheless, Wufei was not without his shortcomings. Treize knew that the boy had once been married, and that she had been killed while trying to defend her and Wufei's home colony. . . a colony Treize's will had destroyed.  
  
The other members of Wufei's team resented the general for destroying their lives; Wufei had found a way to forgive, and allow him to enter his heart.  
  
For that, Treize was forever grateful.  
  
  
  
Well I could be the tired joker  
  
Pour my heart to get you in  
  
Sacrifice my happiness  
  
Just so I could win  
  
Maybe cry. . . these tears of pearls  
  
  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Staring at the weakened Talgeese, Wufei thought about pulling back, allowing his koi to survive the battle. However, he knew that killing Treize was the only way to ensure peace. Even his love for the Oz general could not mar his will for peace.  
  
Treize would have to sacrificed.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
  
  
All these mixed emotions  
  
We keep locked away like stolen pearls  
  
Stolen pearl devotions  
  
We keep locked away from all the world  
  
  
  
'He understands. . .' Wufei assured himself, his tears falling at a slower rate now. Instead of convulsing from his violent, yet quiet, sobbing, he was merely shaking. 'He understands that I did what I did for the sake of humanity. . .' He kneeled at the edge of the bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
'You understand, ne Treize?' he asked up toward the heavens.  
  
'Right?'  
  
  
  
We twist and turn where angels burn  
  
Like fallen soldiers we will learn  
  
That once forgotten, twice removed,  
  
Love will be the death. . .  
  
The death of you  
  
  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Treize cheerfully smelled a small, red rose that grew on one of his rose bushes as Wufei quietly read yet another book. Treize grinned and walked up behind the sitting pilot. He wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame and lightly kissed his cheek. Wufei blushed and looked up from his book, into the general's soft, blue eyes. He smiled.  
  
"Your nose spends too much time in those books," Treize said, taking the book from the Chinese boy's hands. He looked at it for a moment, then set it down beside the pilot. "You need to spend more time enjoying life. . . allowing the sun to smile on your face." He lifted the boy's chin up and aimed it at the warm sunlight.  
  
Wufei smiled. "Oh?" he asked, turning to the face Treize. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and stared deeply into his calmling blue eyes. Putting his face close to the other's, he gave Treize a soft, ardent kiss. "That may be good for you. . . but I like the way things are now."  
  
Treize smiled. He returned Wufei's gesture with a deeper, more passionate kiss. "Me too."  
  
[End flashback]  
  
  
  
All these mixed emotions  
  
We keep locked away like stolen pearls  
  
Stolen pearl devotions  
  
We keep locked away from all the world  
  
  
  
Wufei finally decided to visit Treize's grave. His heart ached at the fact he was not allowed to attend the service. It would be awkward for the man's murderer to attend the funeral. Not to mention the fact that he would probably be killed himself. . . though that did not seem so bad at the moment.  
  
Slowly resting a solitary, red rose before the tombstone, Wufei kneeled before the grave of his lost lover and started to weep. He shut his eyes and kissed the modest stone marker. It was still surprising that such a powerful man had wanted such a simple piece to mark his grave. The Chinese pilot opened his eyes and sadly read the writing.  
  
"Do not regret the decisions you have made.  
  
I haven't."  
  
A simple epithet that spoke more to Wufei than to anyone else. He weakly smiled, swallowing a sob, leaning his head upon the cold stone. Small, cool drops of water started to fall upon his head. He glanced up.  
  
'Rain,' he thought to himself. 'How cliché. . ." He ignored the falling water as it pooled around him and soaked his clothing. He shivered, longing for the warmth of Treize's embrace. He stood up and lightly touched the marker, running his fingers over the smooth stone. He pressed his fingers to his lips, kissed them, and rested them on the tombstone again.  
  
Letting a couple more tears fall, he closed his eyes. "Wo ai ni. . . zai jian le, ai ren."  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I KNOW that's not how Wufei destroyed Treize, but I tried writing it like it was supposed to be- it was too long, and took focus off the main point of the story. Just thought I'd tell you, so none of you get mad and say "That's not what happened!! What the hell have *you* been watching?! Stupid bitch!!" or stuff like that. . .  
  
And just so you know: "Wo ai ni" means "I love you." "Zai jian le, ai ren" means "Good bye, my love." I got these from various sources, I don't quite remember where. But I don't speak Chinese, so don't ask me any questions about Chinese please!! 


End file.
